


To Short For The Sink

by CookiesandAngst



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Parent Emile Pacani, Parent Sleep | Remy Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesandAngst/pseuds/CookiesandAngst
Summary: Kid Roman: [washing face in bathroom]Emile: [walks in]Emile: [crouches]Emile, whispering: Ro, I get that you’re small and can’t reach the sink, but please don’t wash your face with the toilet water.





	To Short For The Sink

Emile hummed as he fished washing the dishes. As he started putting them away he realized how quiet it was. Remy might be out but the still had a four year old in the house. Quiet meant something was wrong.

“Roman?” Emile called out. “ Where are you dear? " 

"In the bathroom Dad !” Roman called back from down the hall.

Emile smiled to himself before calling back. “ And what are you doing Ro? ”

“Washing my face Dad!" 

Emile frowned for a minute. Roman couldn’t reach the sink and the step stool was next to him in the kitchen so what-? 

Putting down the plate in his hand Emile walked down the hall to the bathroom, opening it to see his son washing his face in the toilet water. Emile rubbed his face sighing, before going over to crouch next to Roman.

"Ro, I get that you’re small and can’t reach the sink, but please don’t wash your face with the toilet water.” He said softly to his son.

Roman turned and looked at Emile a pout on his face. “But it’s still water! ” he complained. “A-and I’m supposed to wash my face after dinner!”

"Yes and I’m proud of you sense you went and tried to do that but next time just ask me to get the step stool for you ok?“ Emile smiled at Roman who grinned back.

"Ok dad!" 

Emile then stood back up. ” Ok now let’s go wash you’re face, again. “ he scooped Roman up this arms making Roman laugh.

"Dad!” He giggled holding onto his dad’s cardigan. 

“Let’s go gumdrop. ” he pressed a kiss to Roman head and headed back out to the kitchen.


End file.
